


Scene from a Kitchen Counter

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Series: Scene From [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Bobby discovers Athena's obsession and they have a...discussion.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Scene From [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828099
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Scene from a Kitchen Counter

**Scene from a Kitchen Counter**

**_Mid-August 2020-Grant-Nash Residence_** :

_When Michael Grant designed the house, he purposefully included a secret cubby, well hidden within the kitchen cabinets. Only he and Athena knew of it. It was the perfect place to hide documents or other personal effects. However, they never really used it, and as the years passed, it was eventually forgotten._

_Until Evan “Buck” Buckley moved in with Edmundo “Eddie” Diaz and a marriage proposal was deemed inevitable._

_Athena then remembered it, and put the cubby to use once more._

* * *

It had been a long shift, concluding on a brutally hot Saturday afternoon. Athena was relieved to be home, wanting nothing more than to be in air conditioned bliss for the rest of the day, and perhaps have a nice home cooked meal with her family.

Seeing Christopher and Harry seated on the living room floor playing video games was not surprising, but the three grown men in a cuddle pile, asleep on the couch, was a new sight.

Bobby was in the middle, head leaning on the back of the couch, with Buck on his right, curled into his lap, holding on tight, and Eddie on his left, tucked into his side.

Bobby had an arm around both men, and Athena thought she would die from the sheer adorableness of the scene before her. She snapped a quick picture on her phone, thinking it could be useful later, quietly greeted the boys on the floor, and retreated to the kitchen.

Taking a look at the clock, Athena determined she had at least an hour to herself, and decided it was a chance to indulge in her favorite obsession these days.

She shot off a quick text to a group chat and quietly opened the secret cubby.

It was filled with lists, magazines, and a leather-bound planner that Athena felt immense affection for.

She pulled out the planner, the three magazines that were on top of the pile, and uncapped a fountain pen she bought specifically for this.

_Fall Weddings- The Ultimate Guide_

_Industrial Chic- Rooftop Venue Ideas_

_Today’s Groom- Modern Looks, Timeless Style_

She spread everything out on the kitchen counter, poured herself a glass of Pinot Noir, and immersed herself in note taking, page turning and text exchanges, reveling in each moment.

**_OshKosh B’Josh:_ ** _Can we revisit the theme here?_

**_Maddie BoBaddie_** : _Let it go Josh, we are not doing Gatsby._

**_OshKosh B’Josh:_ ** _But it'll look amazing!_

**_SargeinCharge:_ ** _Modern Glam Josh! Move on from this!_

**_Maddie BoBaddie:_ ** _And no pastels or silver either **!** Red, White, Gold and Black **.**_

**_OshKosh B’Josh:_ ** _This isn’t over **.**_

**_SargeinCharge:_ ** _Anyway, I know we are leaning towards a sunset ceremony- do you think an arch with fairy-lights is too much?_

**_Maddie BoBaddie:_ ** _Only if we use flowers, perhaps green ivy?_

Athena closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the vision. A twinkling arch at sunset, laced with dark green ivy. Hands linked. Simple gold bands reflecting the light of the setting sun as the sound of a violin is carried along by the gentle autumn breeze and-.

“What’s going on in here?”

_Shit._

“Oh! Bobby, hi! Nothing, nothing, just looking over some magazines for fun.”

“Those are wedding magazines… and...is that a planner?” Bobby asked, befuddled.

“I’m just thinking ahead, dear.”

Bobby immediately processed the whole scene before him and looked out to the living room. Eddie and Buck were still asleep, and Harry and Christopher remained otherwise distracted.

“Athena.”

“It’s inevitable Bobby, and we thought it best to have everything ready.”

“We?” Bobby asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Maddie and Josh.” Athena said avoiding eye contact.

“They only just moved in together, what makes you think…”

“Eddie already picked out a ring!” She whispered, might as well fill him in.

“Excuse me?” Bobby responded, completely thrown off.

“He plans to ask for your blessing when he feels the time is right- but yes, he has a ring.” 

“And you know this because?”

“Because I went with him and Maddie to pick it out.” She responded, a little guiltily at keeping this from her husband. But sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

Bobby sighs with the weight of universe on his shoulders. “Don’t you think they would want a say in the planning?”

_Absolutely not! They would elope in Vegas if they thought I wouldn’t hunt them down._

“Don’t you think I can convince them everything was their idea and what they really want?

Bobby eyed the planner, noting the multiple sticky notes. 

“It would seem you have a lot of details worked out already.” Bobby tells her with a resigned look on his face.

Athena smiled. “There is still a lot to do, but yes we have a lot of key things sorted”.

“Ceremony?”

“Rooftop of the 118- sunset. Black tuxes. Christopher agreed to wear red suspenders as long as he doesn’t have to wear a jacket. ”

_He’ll look so cute in the pictures, carrying the wedding bands in his father’s helmet. Not a dry eye for miles…_

“Reception venue?”

“Firefighter’s Museum”

“Music?”

“Maddie found a great DJ and is making up playlists.”

“I thought you would want a band…”

She did, but ceding the music to Maddie was a small price to pay to oversee the other Reception details.

_White linen table cloths, red and gold candle centerpieces, soft, romantic lighting provided by glamorous chandeliers- it will be stunning._

“What about Eddie’s Family? Buck’s parents?”

Maddie assured Athena that their parents would want no part in this- no matter who Buck was marrying, and it wouldn’t even cross his mind to invite them. The estrangement was permanent, and Athena knew her heart would break if she heard the details, so she never asked.

Ignoring the question about the elder Buckleys, Athena focused on the Diazes.

“ I already spoke with Pepa.”

“Of course you have.”

Ignoring him, Athena continued, “ They’d like to host the Engagement Party and the morning after Brunch, his parents want to walk him down the aisle.”

“But what about Buck? I mean…”

“He’ll ask us, and we will happily agree. All we need is the proposal, and then we can discuss dates.”

(She already bought a dress for it, sleek, a brilliant ruby red- she just needed to find the perfect black pumps, perhaps sling backs- _all in due time_ )

“I really don’t think it is right to keep this from them.”

“Bobby, I _need_ this wedding, keep this to yourself, please.”

_Planning for their wedding has been the best therapy she has ever had in her life, and she will fight to keep it if she has too._

“Athena…”

“If you breathe a word of this to them, I’ll let Chimney pick the caterer and choose the menu!” Athena Grant threw down her best card, and it was devastating.

_Visions of Buffalo wings and Mozzarella sticks danced through his brain, making his heart pound in despair._

“He’ll probably choose a sheet cake with cream cheese frosting from Costco…” she hissed tauntingly.

Bobby rocked back on his feet, agony etched over his face.

_No! It must be four -tier, with whipped cream frosting, and Royal Icing decorations- his boys deserve the best, damn it!_

Bobby glared at his wife: “You wouldn’t **_dare._** ”

Athena smiled at him sweetly as her phone began to ring, knowing she won this battle.

“Hello Josh!...No, we are not revisiting the theme…If you say Gatsby **one more** time…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some late summer fluff for you to enjoy.


End file.
